Adagio
by BillCipher12
Summary: A mare named Dagi has no clue that she's really a princess, but she meets two stallions that claim they can help her.
1. Chapter 1

_There was a time, not so long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world. My niece, Cadence, was princess of the Crystal Empire. We were celebrating the anniversary of her reign. That night, no star, not even my sun, burned brighter than that of Adagio. She begged me not to return to Canterlot, so I had a special gift made for her, to make the separation easier for us._ "For me? Is it a jewelery box?""Look.""It plays our lullaby!""You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it's me singing." _On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December._ "Read what it says.""'Together in Canterlot.' Really? Oh, Celestia!" _But we would never be together in Canterlot, for a dark shadow had descended upon the castle. His name was Tirek. We thought he was a good friend, but he was a fraud._ " How dare you come to the castle Tirek?""Cadence, I am a friend.""You are a traitor, get out!""You think you can banish me? By the chaotic powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse! You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of your family line forever!" _Consumed by his hatred towards the princesses, Tirek sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our kingdoms was fanned into a flame that would destroy our lives forever. So many lives were destroyed that night, and Adagio, I never saw her again. This kingdom is so gloomy, this kingdom is so bleak, All my legs have frozen standing here all week. Since the revolution, our lives have been so gray, thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! Have you heard there's a rumor in the empire, have you heard what they're saying on the streets? Though Cadence didn't survive, one daughter may be still alive. The Princess Adagio! But please do not repeat. It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery, something whispered in an alleyway or through a crack! It's the rumor that's part of our history! They say Princess Celestia will pay a royal sum, to somepony who can bring the princess back!_ "Well, we have a theater.""Great, everything's going according to plan. All we need know is the mare. _It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery, the princess Adagio will help us fly! You and I Lock, will go down in history! We'll find a mare to play the part and teach her what to say, dress her up, take her to Canterlot. Imagine the reward Princess Celestia will pay, who else could pull it off but you and me? We'll be rich, we'll be out! And the empire will have some more to talk about!_ Meanwhile, at an orphanage," I got you a job. Go down the path until you get to the fork in the road. Are you listening?""I'm listening Applejack.""You've been a thorn in my side ever since you were brought here. Acting like the princesses instead of the nameless no-account you are. For the last 10 years, I've fed you, I've clothed you."Kept a roof over my head.""How is it that you have no clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?""I do have a clue."" I know.'Together in Canterlot.' So, you want to go to Canterlot to find your family. Little miss Dagi, it's time to take your place. In life and in line. And be grateful too!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Be grateful. Oh, I am grateful. Grateful to get away! 'Go left!' I know what's to the left. I'll be Dagi the orphan forever. But, if I go right, I could find...Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me. This is crazy. Me? Go to Canterlot?" She met a baby timber wolf."I don't have time to play right now. I'm waiting for a sign. Give me back my scarf! A timber wolf wants me to go to the crystal empire. I can take a hint." _Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. Ponies always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear. Or how the world may seem so vast on a journey to the past! Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, years of dreams just can't be wrong! Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong! Well, starting now I'm learning fast, on this journey to the past! Home, love, family. There was once a time I must have had them too. Home, love, family. I'll never be complete until I find you! One step at a time, one hope, then another. Who knows where this road may go? Back to who I was, on to find my future, things my heart still needs to know!_ _Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past, and bring me home, at last!_ She met an old woman."See Oogie Boogie, he can help.""where do I find him?""At the old castle. But you didn't hear it from me." The two stallions were holding auditions for Adagio."That's it. Game over. We never found a mare to pretend to be Adagio.""We'll find her. She's somewhere right under our noses. One look at this and the princess will think we have the real Adagio." When she finally got to the castle, Timber (the wolf) ran in."Timber, where are you? Hello, anyone home? This place, it's like a memory from a dream." _Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song somepony sings once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, windigos dance through a silver storm. Ponies dancing gracefully across my memory. Someone holds me safe and warm, windigos dance through a silver storm. Ponies dancing gracefully across my memory! Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember! Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember! And a song, somepony sings, once upon a December._ She was caught."What are you doing in here? How'd you get in here? Lock, do you see what I see?""Yes.""Are you Oogie Boogie?""Depends on who's looking for him.""My name is Dagi. I need travel papers, they say you're they stallion to see. I can't tell you who told me that. Why are you circling me, were you a vulture in another life?""Sorry, Daji.""It's Dagi. Dagi.""It's just that you look a lot like, never mind. You said something about travel papers?""Yes, I'd like to go to Canterlot.""Let me ask you something. Dagi, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?""This is going to sound crazy, I don't have one. I was found wandering around when I was 8.""Well, before that?""I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past. I do have one and that is Canterlot.""Well, we're going there ourselves. Except the last ticket is for Adagio. You really do look like her.""Are you telling me that I'm Adagio?""Have you thought of the possibility?""It's hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're sleeping on a wet floor, but sure. I guess every filly would dream she's a princess.""Somewhere, one filly is. Wish we could help." They walked away."Wait. If I don't remember who I am, who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess?""If you are, you'll finally have your family back.""Timber, we're going to Canterlot!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Adagio? Just one problem, Adagio's dead. Their whole family is dead." said Discord, in a smaller form."Dead, dead, dead. Am I right?" The crystal Tirek used to "kill" their family started glowing."You mean, Adagio's alive just because some stallion claims she's the princess?" He grabbed the crystal before it fell, and he arrived to Tirek."Discord, is that you?""Tirek, you're alive?""In a matter of speaking. I could feel the dark forces stirring.""Not surprised, I saw her. Adagio.""Adagio, alive? The curse is unfulfilled! If only I didn't lose the key to my powers.""You mean this crystal?""Where did you get that?""I found it." _In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning. The nightmare I had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits. A centaur falling to bits! I opened my eyes, and the nightmare was me! I was once the most mystical colt in Equestria. When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake. My curse made each of them pay, but one filly just got away. Beware Dagi, Tirek's awake! In the dark of the night, chaos will find her! In the dark of the night, just before dawn! Revenge will be sweet, when the curse is complete! In the dark of the night, she'll be gone!_ _I can feel that my magic is slowly returning, tie my sash, add a dash of cologne for that smell. As the pieces fall into place, I'll watch her crawl into place! Do svidaniya Dagi your grace, fare well! In the dark of the night, terror will strike her! In the dark of the night, evil will brew! Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real. In the dark of the night, she'll be mine!_ Meanwhile, the 3 ponies and Timber were on a train." Stop playing with that. Remember, you're a princess.""How is it you know what princesses do and don't do?""I make it my business. Look, I'm trying to help.""Do you really think I'm royalty?""Yes.""Then stop bossing me around." The got into a fight."Are you going to miss it?""Your talking? Not really.""No, the Crystal Empire.""Not that either.""It was your home.""I once lived there.""So you plan on making Canterlot your home.""What is it with you and homes?""Well, it's something every normal pony wants.""Lock, remove him from my sight.""What did you do this time?""It's not me, it's her!""An unspoken attraction, perhaps?""Me and that mare? Are you crazy?"


End file.
